Quiveran Spell Book
by Nyra Moon
Summary: Aid to Royal Blood and Of Covens and Orders
1. Welcome

Welcome to the Quivera

All covens and orders have their own rules and spells. In choosing to join the Quivera you have found yourself in one of the most adaptive forms of magic.

As a newly fledged quiveran you will be assigned as a Sparrow to a coronated (graduated / fully fledged) member who will be your Guide.

Your Guide's responsibility is to help you find individuals who can teach you whatever skills you desire, along with teaching you the basics such as simple aura manipulation and hand to hand combat, as well as help you understand the milestones of progress in your training as you grow to reach them on your way to coronation.

Your magic will not be limited to one element or specialty but instead be reliant on your voice, imagination, and pain tolerance. Most spells are sung and increase in power in tandem with the amount of emotion and volume added. All magical spells are cast in Quivos, the Quivera's native language in the presence of special gemstones that pertains to that spell's affinity, the easiest ones will also match your affinity.

But with this power comes a price. Many faiths see magic as evil. We risk losing our eternity (good afterlife) in joining, and we rarely live into our thirties.


	2. Afinities

Affinities

On your sparrow bracelet, you will find 6 stones, milky quartz, ruby, sugilite, sapphire, emerald, and gaspeite, each one pertaining to an important aspect of our culture, and a symbol of a potential affinity you will develop in your time as a Sparrow.

Milky Quartz is the stone of adaptation or difference. This affinity is rare and references a tendency to change with the situation. The spells best related are ones that cannot be related to a specific job or element, but may be used in either a social or combative way. It is represented by the color White.

Ruby is the stone of Determination. This affinity is commonly associated with active, goal driven people. It tends to be related to direct spells such as attacks. Bearers commonly gain the ability to absorb aura from heat sources. Some have even used this ability to maneuver across the tops of magma fields. It is represented by the color Red

Sugilite, in its deep purple form, is the stone of Patience. This affinity is all about being willing to wait for the right time to move, or. spells related are often about altering perception, and tend to be support spells although they are difficult to use socially, nor do many act as attack spells without a good bit of creativity. But in exchange, some show the ability to create small yet convincing illusion spells using less energy than other affinities, and steal energy from others. It is represented by the color Purple.

Sapphire is the stone of Curiosity. This affinity often relates to a willingness to seek why every chance they get and try to figure out new hows. This stone tends to be related to area effect spells and those meant to aid in observing. Bearers of this stone make up about half of all spell writers. This affinity is represented by the color Blue.

Emerald is the stone of Unity. Associated with Loyalty to their teams, the willingness to aid others and provide for those they care about. Many healing spells and some types of energy transfer are if this affinity. It is not uncommon to find oneself connected to Kaisper plants, occasionally forming the ability to make automations or control a sprout like an extension of themselves. It is represented by the color Green

Gaspeite, in its yellow form, is the stone of Obedience. People with this affinity tend to be realistic in their worldview and very code driven. This stone is often related to persuasion spells and more recently has found itself a knack for dealing with electronics and it has been proven that bearers are capable of turning electricity into aura straight off the power grid. It is represented by the color Yellow

Affinities can be mixed and the most a standard caster can bear is three. If you can cast certain spells in an affinity but not many you may have a 'tinted Quartz' affinity like amethyst.


	3. Specializations

**Rank**

Guide \- a fully fledged Quiveran who sponsors a new recruit, called a Sparrow. Their responsibilities are to help the kid create their own support network and teach them that questions are not to be faced alone. Guides also see their students (typically 1, up to 6 each) through each milestone, including being the last obstacle before facing coronation.

Coronated a fully fledged Quiveran without a sparrow. They have survived coronation and are now allowed to fight in battles or take a sparrow at any time.

Sparrow \- a student of the quivera who has yet to go through all their training and the coronation ceremony. Is assigned to a guide within 1 week of joining and typically stays as such for 1-5 years.

Saire \- a sparrow who is for any reason not linked to a guide, and usually keeps a more school like approach to learning.

 **GENERAL**

Leader \- arranges all planning and supplies for their team, due to a lower need for step by step command in battle they can hold a second position on smaller teams, but never scout due to the need to relay information, check it, and speak with the team in person to finalize plans.

Brute \- Brutes are meant to be the protectors of the group and tend to act as living shields whenever anyone is distracted from battle (healing, codebreaking, setting up cameras,) because they are the tanks of the group. Sometimes a group may have the brute hold a second position like scout or leader, but because of their duties to protect they are not allowed to also act as the team medic.

Medic \- the group healer both physically and mentally, they are often deemed the key-pin of the team, and so if they get hurt too badly a mission may be canceled or cut short (depending on the scout's ability level and the availability of temps.) they are trained to a minimum of EMT regulation plus some mystical healing techniques.

Scout \- the first one in and often the last one out they gather last minute intel and clear paths, but they also serve as a 'replacement member' should anyone become incapacitated during a mission.

Hunter \- not directly assigned to any one team, instead there are 3-10 per district. they are in charge of team coordination directly, and take the place of any scout who is either filling in for another teammate or is otherwise unable to be on missions. Otherwise they gather information and/or handle communications/surveillance.

Spy \- fully independent they spend much of their time immersed in potential threats as z kind of emergency break. They are trained sabatures who are more than capable of turning a fine tuned organization into a steaming pile of rubble.

 **Jobs**

(District Level)

District captain - their duty is to arrange any supply transfering, banking, and housing for the teams working under them, take care of any crimes committed to or by Quiverans in their district, and handle territory disputes with other covens or orders in any way possible. Districts are usually fairly large, and are only limited to three days travel long. (luckily more populated areas tend to get split up further and may allow smaller districts beneath them.)

Profiteer\- these kids are often performers and are in charge of bringing money into the coven. They get to keep 30-85 % of all earnings depending on how much they make (more made more given), the rest go back to the coven and is used to supply missions and get necessities for the coven. These members are often privileged with higher quality supplies.

Recruitment Officer - they find anyone looking for a new path and do their best to make contact and set them on the path to magic, most focus on aura users for the quivera but it is common for one to pick up kids for other covens simply to get them out of bad situations. They are also required to 'unlock' magic in their recruits and give them a quick 101 so the new students can hit the ground running. Make first spell books for kids (mini pamphlets in all reality like the one you are reading now.)

Artiface \- protects artifacts in their district and Handle any distribution or loaning. It is their duty to ensure all artifacts in their care are kept safe even when shipped to a separate district or to 'HQ'

Weapons Keeper - runs the district armory and retains the ability to control many supplies in the area.

Spy Keeper - keeps tabs on all district missions and commands all spy's and hunters who are currently within his/her domain

Coven HQ based

Not everyone chooses to go out on a team and spend the rest of their lives doing missions, and we have plenty of options just like the outside world, below are just a couple.

 **Education Officers** \- basically professors, although they often lead hands on training and are allowed to make practice missions for their kids (such as the espionage kids hiding little led lights about to show how to cover a room with cameras, or 'familiar magic' going into the woods sto try and connect with wild animals around the world)

 **Teacher's aids** \- some kids who go out on teams help teachers when they are at hq, but are not around enough to have their own class. Sometimes they hold seminars on anything from swimming to torture resistance tactics.

 **Forge Keepers** \- they make weapons in the main forge, both long time classics like swords to new inventions of their own. Coven inventors often hold this title.

 **Intel Coordinators** \- these smart people handle communications throughout the coven and often have access to any kind of documentation (real or forged) that is necessary. They act as

 **Swordbearer** \- an ambassador to other covens/orders and bodyguards of the headmaster/mistress and any outside ambassador coming in, requires training in politics.

 **Headmaster/Headmistress** \- the leader of the coven, they are required to assign all major positions, as well as act as the final decision maker. To get this position you need to still be a sparrow and selected by the previous headmaster. Then you go through a special coronation. Please note that you would never be allowed to take a sparrow of your own kind in this position.

 **Advisors** \- former headmasters/mistresses that take it upon themselves to council the current leader of the coven.

 _As you likely noticed only the leader of the coven has the word 'master' in it's title (only because that was the best translation to english). This is because the Quivera do not believe that there is any place for the title 'Master' amongst their ranks for it feins complacency, that everything that can be learned has and they can simply stop pushing themselves further. For this reason the Quivera have dubbed themselves as 'eternally young' despite being the third oldest still existing coven at 12,000 years old._ _keepers are equivalent to any other coven's 'master' of the same duty, but the Quivera refuse to call anyone a master under the idea that it implies completion of ones learning._


	4. Keeping Prisoners

**The quivera know how to keep prisoners because an escape in the past could result in the entire coven being burned.**

 **RULES**

No hard food parts (stems, fruit pitts, bones, peels that dry hard like oranges, ect.

Vary guard numbers, but never less than 3. Whenever anyone enters a cell (which should never be done alone) someone else must be at the gate.

Change them into the simplest bright colored uniform environment allows, under supervision in a designated cell different than their usual confines **ASAP**. Wash and search all confiscated clothes thoroughly before storing. Always replace shoes, they are the easiest places to hide small items.

Health and bug checks should be done frequently.

Inspect cell frequently. When done with prisoner absent, leave allowable objects how they were found. If present, have someone watch his body language for clues.

The one who captured the prisoner should never be the interrogator, it triggers their fight response and puts them on the defensive.

People are more likely to spill in the flight response. To trigger leave a false exit (ex. door of interrogation room cracked)

The best hollow threat is to have a student clean their weapon in the interrogation room. Most will assume a threat or see the child as a possible escape route.

If fear/direct fails small animals (familiars) in their cell will often break their guard, a mic on the animal's collar after an otherwise failed questioning can result in them spilling to the animal.

Mics are good in general. Record every conversation and analyze for details and consistencies.

Most sentients are social creatures, failing to acknowledge this need will allow for gentle questioning using a 1/1 ratio of conversation with buried questions, mild contact (touching hands) may help.

If all else fails or if facilities don't allow keeping a prisoner, sleep deprivation and mild sedatives can be used to aid a 'free talk' int. where you coax answers in a roundabout way. Best if not needing specifics.

Keep multiple records.

Separate groups asap. Do not allow conversations until all have been processed in full

Give 'tamer' prisoners the option to do chores, many will do so even without reward to sway boredom. those that accept often make for good recruits or future allies.

only a maximum of one ounce of Dragon's blood for a span of two hours can be used for pain based tourture, and 45 minutes max in the sensory deprivation room.


	5. Rules of Combat

The quivera only have a small 'code of honor' yet we do have some traditions for when it comes to fighting.

Sparring

Is an essential part of our culture and is often used to settle arguments along with increasing combat proficiently. Most other forms of combat rules are loosely based off these rules plus more.

Note: can include 'dance battles'. Technically not traditional but allowed nonetheless.

A challenge must be directly issued, and the fight must be conducted in an area that will not disrupt the daily happenings around them (like the arena, an empty room, or outside, NEVER the kitchen, ask your guide for why, and 'Thank' Nyra.)

Both parties must issue a 'tribute' before the fight onto a tray or pedestal (separate piles for each participant suggested). It is a wager consisting of anything (a pretty rock, money, a weapon ect.) That can be actually held (no chore exchanges). 'Bragging rights' do not and never will count. Only time the tribute can be skipped is if the match is of a teacher/student dynamic or with an outsider not aware of the rule. ONCE A TRIBUTE IS ON THE PEDESTAL IT CANNOT BE REMOVED OR EXCHANGED; unless the fight is canceled mutually before a winner is declared

Terms of sparring should be determined before the match starts, as they cannot be 'paused for later' determine if you wish to the battle to knockout, blood drawn, KOI*, or other. Ex: slashing a flag or some other mini challenge.

All rematches start with a reset. As a result in many KOI* matches the loser will yell reset if they want to try again.

Additional items or fighters can join after 13 minutes or a notable change in sun position, and at that point non-participants can begin changing pieces of the combat area (adding weapons, constricting movement area, adding obstacles or taking them away) to better simulate a real world battle.

Projectile based weaponry and those whose 'business end' is difficult to control or stop (guns, arrows, throwing knives, ball+chain maces, nunchucks and some spears) must be play versions (like nerf or paintball) for safety. Other weapons like swords require the user to take a control test* before real ones can be used.

Drawing an X over your heart translates to 'ready when you are' and counts as both a mild challenge and a way of saying that you are fine with all the terms. Also drooping into the 'Regal position' (a half bow with the front right hand in a flat upward facing hand, the left rear with fingers and the rear poised like talons.) (If none spoken allowed it's typically a KOI match or what you and your chosen opponent do normally)

You may use as many 'dirty tricks' as your opponent. Quivera do not lose because they let the opponent get the upper hand due to 'honor' but we also don't force someone who is being a courteous fighter out of their code in order to win. As a result fights amongst some will turn into messy brawls, while others will look choreographed.

*Tributes are meant to prevent unwise challenges and to show every fight has consequences. It is not uncommon for friends to use found objects like rocks or flowers as tributes, while rivals are more likely to bet things of value, and people of the same specialization may put up tools or consumable necessities like herbs for medics or loaded flash drives for spies. In tournaments weapons are often put up for grab.

*KOI means freezing a strike that would have been a kill, knockout, or injury. This particular type of sparring is about control of your weapon as you would be stopping the blade moments before it would make contact.

*Control Tests require you to swing multiple times as if going for a kill shot at an extremely delicate and smooth object (glass mannequin, piano wire sculpture, a specially designed egg rack that's full, watermelon ect.) If there is any damage or if at any point object and weapon connect the test is failed.

Tournaments

There is at least one tournament a year, and the winner is deemed the Coven's Champion for that year.

Tournaments are typically done bracket style, but some, such as those which are style based are scored with points.

You are to use a different 'stage name' and armor than your mission armor, this goes for non-combat events too.

With some exceptions, fights are to drawn blood, knockout, and/or (in the case of public events) till the helmet or mask is knocked off so their identity is known. (Public events are meant to bring $ into the coven, but showing your face results in being unable to participate in any more coven based public events UNLESS you are not on a team doing missions. This is to minimize traceability)

A weapon is to be placed as tribute, and cannot be returned until both the original owner and the current holder are out of the Tournament.

Territory Disputes/ missions

Please at least attempt diplomacy first. We know it's hard but allies protecting the same area can be helpful… but if you must!

Territory proposals must be given to the district captain for approval. If not possible the team leader or a local Hunter must approve, but be ready to face kickback win or lose.

Rules of sparring. (+ Real projectile and low control weapons allowed)

To be done with outside covens/orders, within the coven go to the current head-master/mistress for resolution.

Real weapons often used.

Nonfatal hits only

What is promised must be given, so be careful.

Often involve entire teams, and may end up last person standing wins.

If lost most covens/orders allow only 3 days for all operations to be moved.

Killing _as it always is_ should be a **last resort**. All pain caused Must be paid back in some form such as dragons blood being painted on the skin.

15 and up can be on teams

War

The Quivera are not meant for war, we do not have the numbers or the skill set.

Alliances are essential. Any allies that are also allies of the opponent are to be reduced in security clearance, yet supported enough to keep them neutral as they will likely be the key to winning or making peace with minimum bloodshed.

Sparrows are not allowed to fight in any battles of a war, but some older ones (15 or older) are allowed to hold near warzone support roles (hospital medics, communication, intelligence gathering, guards, lookouts).

The remaining and younger are to maintain the coven (cook, clean, build, farm, watch/protect young below 10) in secured areas.

Please note that we are not built for war as soldiers, but we are the best trained in terms of essential support roles and supply chains

Killing _as it always is_ should be a **last resort**. All pain caused Must be paid back in some form such as dragons blood being painted on the skin.

If at all possible focus efforts on maintaining supply lines, farmable/ mineable territories and the most defendable home bases (like underground)

Do Not focus all troops or supplies to one area! As said before we are not soldiers and it is likely that if a base is swarmed it will need to be abandoned. Hiding and spreading out personnel and supplies makes capturing them harder, and allows for warriors reclaiming the base to be able to find tools as they go.

Weapons boxes (typically with a mystic lock) are to be spread out around the base and in frequented areas. They are to contain **At A Minimum** :  
1\. General easy use weapons, at least one of each range length  
2\. 6 bottles water (full), water purification kit, funnel  
3\. 12 high-calorie food bars, snare kit, edible plant seeds,  
4\. 2 Medical kits, dried herbs, healing pamphlet, compact-able stretcher,


	6. Energy Signatures

Your energy signature, which is often referred to as an aura pattern is part of what defines your mystical presence, and some contain extra abilities or limitations. Although certain auras are more likely to have certain affinities they are not promised, and unlike affinities you are what you are for life. They rarely affect social status, but it does determine what coven or order you are placed into.

Since you are reading this book it is highly likely that your energy signature is Aura prevalent, which means that the energy your body runs and processes the best is aura. Below I have listed a couple types of energy you will likely encounter as you become more used to magic.

(Many differences in magic that don't otherwise interact are in terms of under or over is due to the result of their first confrontation.)

 **Astral (Stars)**

Astrals are often seen as kind hearted dreamers, but they often have a level of foresight and tend to be extremely lucky. They are Aura's greatest ally despite being weak to it. Their energies are strengthened by astronomical events and become immensely powerful on starships due to their intense connection with space, yet don't do as well underground or in thicker atmospheres. (So we usually go to their mountain temples rather than have them join us in our cave based hq) Most Astrals are in the same order, (The House of the Night, or Night-breds for the caster title*) and hold influence over people's fortunes (think that psychic who only does night readings). They are also in tune with dimensional rifts and can determine when a paritime fracture* forms

Strong against: Mana,

Level with: Ṣẹda, Force

(relatively) Weak against: Aura

 **Aura (loose energy)**

The Quivera are the best known users of this energy, but there are a couple other covens and orders with the same basis. Aura is produced by the interference between different elemental energies within the atmosphere of a planet, allowing us to have a good bit of influence on the world around us. As a result our energy can be overpowered by energies produced by individuals like Mana because it tends to form a bubble of more stable energy around where it is concentrated. In this case our bodies will actually recoil when contact is made with the energy in a phenomenon called a 'Mana burn', it hurts like hell yet it begins to heal as soon as distance is added. We cannot produce energy normally in space and require energy to be put into the air on spaceships (oddly enough force sensitives act as energy concentrators that help us tolerate space travel.) Please note that different planets have different energies, which will affect your magic. We tend to strengthen with proximity to a planet's core and as a result many of our temples and bases are underground or carved into stone.

Strong against:, (mild)Astral, (very)Force

Level with: Ṣẹda,

Extreamly Weak against: Mana

 **Mana (Control)**

Mana users like the Vori or Kaijudo Duel Masters rely on internally produced energy that holds the same range of frequencies as a mystical barrier called the veil. This energy like aura can be solidified into shapes like bubble shields or simple energy weapons, and it has the potential for use with limited teleportation in the hands of the Vori, but the Duelists are capable of reaching past the other side, although details of this 'other side' is held secretly by the order.

Very Strong against: Aura

Level with: Ṣẹda, Force

Weak against: Astral,

 **Ṣẹda (Creation)**

Of the five mystical groups, the Atlantis order is well known for their automatons (for us it's because we usualy have to clean up after the ones that go rouge). their creations are made and 'brought to life' with the use of soul fragments or bundled up emotions. Also think animated objects and plants, more recently some computer programs.

Strong against:

Level with: Aura, Force, Mana, Astral

Weak against:

 **Force (life)**

The force is one of the few energies that contains internal factions (Dark/Light/Bendu or Grey) with the kind of differences that almost categorize them as separate entities. This energy is extremely weakened by earth, but elsewhere in the galaxy it produces powerful telekinesis, telepathy, empaths, and a general connection with other living things. The force often behaves like a living being and provides foresight to ask it's followers to strengthen one of the three factions. Jedi are light side, Sith darkside, and there are two parallel factions of neutral called the Bendu and the Grey Jedi. Currently this energy is unstable due to the long term strength of the light side. We hope to help it repair itself through encouraging the Bendu path.

Simplified definitions of strength;

the light side is relatively aloof but comes when it's called so much as you don't ask for more than you need, and it gets kinda evasive when you ask for too much. Think of a child, they want to help, but unless you are doing what it wants it could get bored.

Dark side energy on the other hand likes to be actively used, and may act more efficiently in subconscious tasks but also tends to be addictive and mark it's user (gold+red or silver eyes, premature wrinkling, paranoia, mood instabilities)

The Greys are a mix between the two, Bendu is more aggressive and concentated and grey j. Is very life tuned and passive ability based.


End file.
